


Honey Desire and Raspberry Ice

by StormStrider (MugenYumeDansu)



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lemon, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Plotless-porn, Porn, Porn-Without-Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Yuri, girl-on-girl sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/StormStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizore and Kurumu, lemon-y goodness. ;)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, the characters, or the story, I am only using them for my own entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Desire and Raspberry Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lemon. Yuri, which is girl-on-girl. No like-y no read-y, capiche? Good. Now, on to the good stuff.

I stared up into Kurumu's face as she tangled her hands in my hair. She brought her mouth down to mine and kissed me fiercely I felt a jolt of desire shoot through me and pool low in my stomach.

She pushed her tongue into my mouth, exploring. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held on for dear life. Our breathing grew heavy.

She reached for the hem of my hoodie and yanked it up roughly, running her fingers over my stomach, tracing the line of muscle along my abs.

Another sizzling bolt of lust flew threw me as her fingers moved up and slipped under my bra to cup my breasts. She played with the hardening nipples and I moaned softly into her mouth. I earned myself a chuckle. She tweaked my nipples suddenly, causing me to rip my mouth from hers and fling my head back, a strangled yelp ripping free of my throat.

I could feel how wet I was getting now.

  
"Mizore...Ungh," she panted my name.

She removed one hand from my breast and tangled it in my hair, yanking my head back for another kiss. She nipped at my bottom lip and squeezed my breast, earning another moan/cry from me. I un-clenched my hands from her shirt and followed her example, tugging the sweater up so that I could run my fingers over the hard lines of her abs.

Surprisingly, her skin was softer and more yielding than it looked. The hard muscle underneath rippled as my fingers moved ever higher. Before I could reach my goal, however, she removed both hands from my body. My eyes snapped open as she stepped away, one hand trailing down my arm and grabbing onto my wrist. She pulled me toward the bed. I followed. She turned me and pushed me down onto the matress, settling her weight above me. She lifted my shirt over my head, exposing the short black tank top I wore beneath. Her fingers reached around underneath me and unsnapped my bra.

  
Sliding each strap down my shoulders, she pulled the material off of my arms and out from underneath my tank, tossing it to the ground with my hoodie. Next she moved down my neck, kissing a trail to the hollow of my throat. I arched up off of the bed as the fingers of one hand closed over one of my breasts and the other moved down to unhook my skirt.

She pushed at the material, letting it slide down my legs until it slid over the side of the bed and off of my legs. She reared up and pulled her shirt over her head, letting it drop over the side.

She undid her own skirt and moved away from me to let the skirt fall to the floor. She was back above me, her large breasts nearly popping out of her blue lace bra.

I reached up and cupped one, playing with the edge of her bra. She moaned and arched into my hand.

  
I slipped my finger into the cup of her bra and caressed her nipple, tweaking it, and eliciting much the same as my own reaction.

"Mizore, please!" she moaned, pushing her chest up into my hands. I slipped one hand down her body until I reached the edge of her panties. I worked my hand under the bright blue lace.

Meeting the wetness between her thighs I caressed the folds of her pussy before slipping a finger up into her body. Above me she cried out. Her hands flew to cover mine where they touched her. Her fingers guided me to squeeze her breast harder, while the other just held my wrist.

She pushed her hips down as I slid my finger out of her. I slid another finger into her slick folds. Crying out she began to ride my fingers. Her legs clenched around my hips. I lifted my leg and pulled my fingers out of Kurumu's tight pussy. She pouted and stared down at me, her violet eyes clouded by desire.

  
I flipped our positions. Leaning over her, I pulled her panties down her legs and dropped them on our growing pile of clothes. I slipped mine down my thighs and dropped them as well.

I slipped my tank over my head and dove back over Kurumu. I unsnapped her bra and pulled it away. Her rosey nipples beckoned me so I leaned down and took one nipple into my mouth. She moaned and arched up into my mouth as I suckled at her. I let her breast slip out of my mouth with a pop.

I moved to the other, swirling my tongue around the rosy point that pebbled up under my tongue. She keened as my teeth grazed over her areola.

I slid a hand down to play in the curls just above her core. Her hands, which hand been tangled in my hair, slid down to my hips.

She set a finger sliding along my clit. I pulled away from her breast and groaned as the wave of pleasure washed over me. My head rested against her soft breasts as her fingers drove me insane.

Finally she slid two fingers inside me, and I bit my lip and let out a high pitched noise that wasn't quite a moan.

As her fingers pumped into my tight channel I slipped my fingers down to copy what she was doing to me. Both of us were breathing hard. I could feel myself aproaching the edge of orgasm.

I pushed her fingers away and leaned up, on shaky limbs, and moved down her body. I leaned in and kissed her soft core. I slipped my tongue inside her, tasting her intimately.

She pushed her fingers into my hair and tugged lightly, scraping her nails against my scalp as I sucked hard at her clit. I swirled my tongue repeatedly and lapped at her core again.

She was quivering and mewling beneath me, and I could feel her inner muscles twitching. I slid two fingers along her slit and then re-entered her, twirling the digits in a circle, rubbing her pussy from the inside.

My tongue worked against her clit as my fingers worked her channel. I found a particularly spongy spot and I rubbed at it experimentally. She gasped and her fingers dug sharply into my scalp.

"Mizore! Yes, right there!" she cried breathlessly. I could tell she was getting close. I swirled my fingers over her g-spot twice more before I pulled my fingers free and looked up at her, she was biting her lip, watching me as I moved back up her body. I briefly took first one nipple into my mouth, then the other, before moving up and kissing her slowly, languidly. One of her hands drifted to cup one of my breasts, playing with the nipple as the other settled on my hip, squeezing lightly. I broke the kiss and looked her in the eye.

"Kurumu..." I murmured. She took control then, pushing me back onto my back and straddling me, then shifting one of my legs over hers.

She reached between us and spread my pussy open, and canted her hips forward. My head flew back and my eyes screwed shut as her clit made contact with mine. She managed to spread her own lips and then ground herself against me. Sparks shot through me and I ground myself against her. A moan escaped my lips. It felt so good.

  
Waves of pleasure coursed through me, and we ground against eachother. I felt my orgasm growing as wave after wave of pleasure built low in my belly. Kurumu's head dropped forward to rest on my shoulder.

We were both moaning steadily now, and the sound only fueled my arousal. I felt myself getting closer, so very close, and I lost all rythym as I ground my pussy against Kurumu's. She was close too, I could feel it. With one last circle of my hips the razor edge of orgasm crashed over me and I fell into it.

Kurumu followed a few seconds later with a loud cry. We crashed to the bed as we pulled apart, panting and covered in sweat.

After a time our breathing evened out and we were both overcome with exaustion.

Kurumu turned to me and smiled, and I returned it as I curled up next to my lover. She reached over and pulled a blanket from where it had been shoved to the floor earlier and draped it over both of us.

I captured his lips one more time in a languid kiss. Then she wrapped an arm around me and cuddled in close as we both drifted into relaxed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So did everyone enjoy that?


End file.
